Interactive play-along songs can be played by a multi-media platform, such as available from Beamz Interactive, Inc. of Scottsdale Ariz. Such a platform is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,504,577, 7,858,870, 9,542,919 and 9,646,588, the teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The Beamz Cross Platform (i.e. IOS, Android, PC, MAC, AR, MR, VR, etc.) Interactive Music Engine is an award winning rich multi-media technology and platform configured to allow a user to selectively trigger various triggers each associated with a subset of a musical composition, to both compose and play sympathetic music. Different subsets/Midi files of a musical composition can be selectively assigned to the triggers. The platform includes triggers, and an electronic processor generating a control signal as a function of the triggers selected by a user. The electronic processor also generates the control signal as a function of a plurality of music programs. Each music program comprises sound elements comprising a subset of a musical composition, and the music programs are correlated to each other. The electronic processor generates audio signals indicative of audible musical sounds as a function of the control signal.
There is a need to use Artificial Intelligence to automatically create and generate a multi instrument/sound/note interactive play-along song from a selected audio file/song imported from either a music streaming service, a personal music library and the like, that can later be played on an interactive music engine.